Charlie Ronaldo
A poet who is very nice and a sweet girl. Early Life Born in West Sussex. She is rather shy and only expresses her feelings in poetry and as growing wanted to be and ended up as being a poet. She had a relationship with Terry Hatcham who she really loved, however it turned out Terry was in fact very much married, had a daughter, and didn't really love or called for Charlie. She is really heartbroken and loses the little self-confidence she has. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live and is desperate to look for love. Although she looks for love she never believes she will ever find someone who loves her in such a way. Volume 16 Charlie is seen writing a poem hoping to rival In the Bleak Midwinter for Christmas. Volume 17 She along with April Posner are among those who complain that their area Eglon was in significant financial difficult due to King Eglon taking any money needing to to the region to fund his food intake. Even after his death the region hadn't recovered. She also complains that Mariath Le Briosse called her ugly which convinces James Dontos II who hadn't been before that Mariath is an old windbag. She is at the dentist with Dr Brush and Dr Ross doing her teeth while Dr Brush comes up with an idea to raise money by doing a teeth wash seemingly to a car wash thinking people would rush to it as he is there. Charlie Ronaldo who can hardly talk due to the instruments in her mouth find such an idea ridiculous and could barely tolerate the like of Dr Brush. Volume 23 She ends up marrying Cristophe Voldo the footballer which to many is a shock as it seems they have such different personalities. Yet the couple are indeed in love. Volume 39 Cristophe is playing for Grasmere Valley United, the team has a chance to go to the Premiership with the playoffs. However Cliff Clifford who with The Underground Mayor have heavily bet against the team who are willing to do anything to stop their chances. Cristophe and Charlie are expecting a child. Charlie wants to do a rehearsal so that all will go well with the pregnancy with Cristophe going to the hospital. However during the practice, Charlie is really about to give birth. He does not know as Charlie does not want to worry him so lets him treat the real thing as if it was a practice. However with Cristophe driving, she wants him to put his feet down and drive fast. Cristophe isn't sure but Charlie make sure to do so. They are soon caught by Cliff Clifford and Scott Clyde for speeding. Charlie tries to explain she is pregnant but Cliff doesn't care. Realising this she orders Cristophe to speed off which he does. It is only then he realises with Charlie telling him that she is really pregnant. He speeds to the hospital. He gets there but is arrested by Cliff Clifford and Scott Clyde for speeding. He can't be with his wife and soon charges of drunk driving are added even though Cristophe is tee total. This causes for the star player to not be in the team and for Grasmere Valley United chances to diminish greatly. His son Christian Voldo is born during his time in prison. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Charlie is seen sad about the fact Alisa Roberts who used to be good friends with her, ever since becoming famous, no longer comes round to see her. #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn Charlie Ronaldo is seen disappointed that the summer is over.